mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed Hutton
Ed Hutton is one of the three main guys of Ed, Edd n' Eddy and the bodyguard of the Eds. His parents have sometimes with the Fortunato Regime and his mother is Russian, but Ed has no Russian accent at all. Personality and traits Ed is kind and has a positive attitude towards almost everything and everyone. He's the kind of person who sees everybody he meets as a potential friend. Ed is also very absent-minded, slob and naive, making him the perfect candidate for Eddy to help him with his scams, as Ed hardly ever questions him or Double D Warner. Even so, Ed never feels abused by Eddy despite being the workhorse for almost all of Eddy's scams. However, he is always the of child abuse by parents, or Sara. Ed always fears Sara when she gets him in the palm of her hand or steps on him with her mighty foot. Even though all that, he is stronger than Sara. He's a loyal fan of horror movie A Nightmare On Elm Street and comic books, and is indeed aware its all reality, as Freddy Krueger is real. He is a hypocritical animal lover as well, with chickens and goats being his favourite animals; a running gag throughout the series. Ed also enjoys food, including buttered toast, candies and biscuits plus gravy, as the unused bathtub in his bedroom is filled with gravy. Other foods that Ed likes are pudding and Chunky Puffs. Some examples of what Ed doesn't like are vegetables and soap, meaning he does not lead a basic healthy life, much to the chagrin of the more hygienic Double D and Eddy. Even so, he doesn't seem to suffer physically under his dubious life style. Even though Ed is a very childlike and loving character; who will easily hug, kiss or playfully interact with other characters, the Kanker sisters are a rare exception for him. The equally loving May Kanker is often left standing. Through and through, Ed is a loyal friend with Eddy, Double D, Rolf Lumbers, Jimmy Starkey, etc. And he also sticks by his friends as much as he possibly can, no matter what. Trivia *It is revealed in the episode "Smile for the Ed" that Ed's surname is Hutton after his cranky dad. *In the episode "The Luck o'l Ed", it is shown that Ed's eyebrow can be removed, unlike Santino Marella's. *Ed, Rolf and Jimmy are the only Eds who didn't get kissed by Nazz von Derkie. *Ed is allergic to rabbits, something the White Rabbit and Cuddles enjoy. *In "Take This Ed and Shove It", Ed says that he wants to be a nurse when he grows up, something he shan't fulfil according to Raiden himself. *Ed has a pet turtle, as seen in "From Here to Ed", "Run Ed Run" and "Big Picture Show". *Ed once had blind seagulls trapped under his bed as seen in "Ready, Set... Ed!". Some of their names were "Penelope", "Elmund", "Frutti", "Debbie" and "Pete". They all escaped when Double D opened the window and finally saved them. *In the episode "Scrambled Ed" it was shown that Ed has a collection of sponges, and hides them in the wall. This is also shown in "Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show". One of those sponges is Spongebob Squarepants. *He gets gas when he eats strudel or pancakes as he mentioned in "No Speak Da Ed", something Olaf Tutchenko would use on millions and billions of Outworlders. *His report card grades, as seen in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible", are the following: **'Art': B **'History': A **'English': A **'Remedial Math': F **'Geography': F **'Wood Shop': C **'Cooking': C **'Gym': B- *Thanks to their parents' connections, The Eds work for Barzini Family (minus Jimmy Starkey and Johnny 2x4) as Spys on their payroll, but nothing else due to their younger status. Gallery Ed_with_Rolf's_hair.jpg|Ed with Rolf's/Marie's hair. Ed's_mom.png|Ed's mom. Baby_Ed.jpg|Baby Ed. Jimmy_in_Ed's_outfit.jpg|Jimmy in Ed's outfit. Ed_Hutton.png|Representing: Ed Hutton! Ed_with_electric_eye_brow.jpg|Ed with an electric eyebrow. Ed's parents.jpg|Ed's parents. Category:The Eds Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Spys Category:Barzinis Category:Daft gits Category:Russians Category:Mobsters Category:Chaotic Good